


please break my heart

by KrasotaBella



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: 1) it’s fancy and, 2) it’s the name of a Shakespeare heroine who killed herself in a body of water, Angst, Body Horror, F/M, Insects, Minor Body Horror, Novelization, One Shot, Oops, Sensory Overload, The White Door - Freeform, also peep my hc middle name for laura because, emotional angst, he just loves her so much, this scene broke my heart so Why Not Make It Sadder :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrasotaBella/pseuds/KrasotaBella
Summary: a quick-write of Dream 5 from The White Door(title is from Breezeblocks by Alt-j. you know exactly fucking why.)
Relationships: Robert "Bob" Hill/Laura Vanderboom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	please break my heart

Bob never liked the whole ‘disco’ scene. Now, more than ever.

the second he steps into the nightclub (how did he get here, again?) the world begins to spin on its axis. colors are bright and nauseating, leaving stars bursting behind his eyes, people dancing and moving wildly. he can’t remember left from right anymore, it’s just clubbers yelling and people shoving past him and everything’s moving too fast (does he know this song?) and his head is full of cotton (how did he get here?) and the floor is about to give out beneath him (was that the detective?) and then

and then it all stops. And it’s her.

and suddenly Bob can’t breathe, because _jesus christ_ it’s _her._

dazed, he stumbles closer to the woman (Laura Ophelia Vanderboom, 37, gemini, artist, the light of his life—), and, god, there she is. swaying gently with the music, almost lost. It’s painfully familiar, but something is _off_ about the way she moves. like a music box doll. uncanny. his mind whirs, racing feverishly with _how’s_ and _why’s_ ,

but then she looks at him (he thinks of teal eyes like the sea, the smile she’d given him when he bought her that camera, the little birthmark on her elbow, the old messy notebooks,). he tries to say something—to call out to her. but he can’t push past the lump in his throat, the yearning pit in his heart

and then she _twists_ , subtle and unnerving, and the shock melts away into terror as she hovers upwards into the air. a black fog wafts around them (no, no, not fog, it’s—oh god, it’s bugs—) forming abstract shapes of trees and flowers and the moon, before latching onto her skin. climbing into her eye sockets, pushing their way into her skull. 

_“I wish...we could go back. To where it all started.”_ the woman speaks, and the voice is _her’s exactly_ and Bob wants to _scream._

the walls start to sink around them, she’s floating away, he’s losing her now but he can’t lose her again _he can’t lose her again he can’t—_

everything goes white.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! my rl tumblr is @remember-the-seasons if u wanna follow me there


End file.
